Heart
Heart Source 'is the thirteenth episode of the third season of ''Glee and will be the fifty-seventh episode overall. It is the Valentine's Day episode, and is written by Ali Adler. Source It will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source This episode will air on February 14th, 2012. Source Spoilers/Rumors/Scenes Samuel's Character *His character will debut in this episode and begins filming on January 16th. Source *His role will tie into a lot of preexisting storylines. Source *He will be singing at least one song. Source McKinley High School *Love is in the air at McKinley high school. Source *"Amor" (Love) is written on the board. Source Brittany and Santana *Possible Brittana scene in the hallway Source *A Brittana kiss will happen, however, it is unknown whether it will happen in this episode or a future episode Source Artie/Sugar/Unknown character love triangle *Artie will continue to pursue Sugar but may have to battle for her against someone else. Source Hiram and Leroy Berry *Rachel's two gay dads are finally revealed in this episode.Source 1 Source 2 *They will sing at least one song. Source Blaine *It is unknown if Blaine will be in the Valentines day episode since they are still filming it and Darren is off Broadway. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Scenes *Chord Overstreet and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Dianna Agron and Amber Riley filmed a scene together. Source *Damian McGinty has a scene . Source *Lea Michele has a fun, "top secret" scene. Source *Iqbal Theba filmed a scene with Naya Rivera and Heather Morris. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have a scene. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has another scene. Source *Damian McGinty filmed a number. Source *Damian McGinty filmed another scene. Source *New Directions have another scene at the choir room. Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele and Cory Monteith spent the day 23rd January filming Finchel scenes. Source 1 Source 2 *Kevin McHale filmed a number at the choir room. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Another number was filmed a number at the choir room. Source *A scene in the courtyard. Source Music *Damian McGinty will sing one of his favorite songs. His solo was filmed at 20/01/12. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber Riley recorded one of the biggest diva songs ever. Source *Mathew Morrison has a song. Source *Jeff Goldblum and Brian Stokes Mitchell will sing at least one song. Source *Kevin McHale has a song. His solo was filmed at 24/01/12. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Amber Riley recorded another song. Source *Jenna Ushkovitz recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 *Harry Shum Jr. recorded a song. Source **Apparently, Jenna Ushkovitz and Harry Shum Jr. are doing a duet. Source *Samuel Larsen's character has a song. Source *Darren Criss has a song. Source *Chris Colfer has a song. Source Songs *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Rory. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Will. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Leroy and Hiram Berry. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Artie with New Directions Boys. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Tina and Mike. Source 1 Source 2 *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Unnamed Samuel Larsen Character. Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as TBA.' 'Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry or Leroy Berry. Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry or Hiram Berry. Source Pictures AjGdzL4CEAEjOFh.jpg_large.jpeg 2159786354.jpg GLEEEEEEE.jpg tumblr_lxyk97pog21r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Set AjaXAklCMAAPI7B.jpg|Brittana AjjEB0wCAAAl1y3.jpg|Rachel's dads Ajkxl6mCIAA-Oot.jpg|The ring means something? tumblr_ly3m608JSj1qgcxqho5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3ndcslWm1qau977o6_1280.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no1_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no2_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no6_250.jpg tumblr_ly3n9v3sic1qjw66no7_250.jpg Vanessalove.png|I think this is V-day episode I hope :) Chordy-and-Kevin.png Hemo.png article-2089640-1160F5AB000005DC-677_233x188.jpg|RING!!!!!!!!!! article-0-1160F5AB000005DC-18_468x770.jpg finn rachel and brad.jpg tumblr_lydahorfme1qfsld3o1_500.png tumblr_lydbf1fH861r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes